Valentine's Day In The Mushroom World
by Hopefaith2
Summary: Valentine's Day is when the inhabitants of the Mushroom World confess their feelings to their special ones. But in this day of age, they have a new tool to help confess their feelings and such. Facebook! Follow the Mario gang and their adventures with it!
1. Chapter 1

**_Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hopefaith2 here just to bring you a little something. This is my first valentine's day story. A story like no other story! I was was on Facebook, and I saw how some characters had Facebooks, so I wondered what if the Mario gang all had Facebooks. I began writing some ideas down in my idea book (Where I write all my ideas for chapters and stories), and it transformed into this. I have a couple of little things to say before you read this. 1) The Mushroom kingdom has acquired internet access. 2) Almost everyone has a Facebook. 3) Felicity (my OC) writes the most because she's a teenager, and as a fellow teenager myself, I can say that 90% of the time, we're on Facebook. 4) I do not own anything except for my OC Felicity Morgan Toadstool (her full name). I was thinking about making this a mini series. I'd figured it would be around 5 chapters long, or so. Tell me what you think about this first chapter, and if the reviews are positive, I'll make this a new story. Agreed? So, do me a favor, and read and review with your honest opinion! Thanks, and enjoy!_**

**Mario Mario:** Now that the beautiful, kind, loving Princess Peach is saved once again, it's time to get my thank you present. And just in time for Valentine's Day too. Let's-a go!

**50 people like this**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Peach's famous Strawberry Valentine shortcake with homemade whipped cream as frosting, and strawberries as toppings?

**Mario Mario: **Oh yeah.

**Felicity Toadstool: **Be down in a few. Save me some!

**Mario Mario: **I got you Felic. See you there!

* * *

**Bowser Koopa:** Preparing for my Valentine's Day wedding. All we need is the bride!

**5 people like this.**

**Toadette Kinopio: **You finally found Clawdia?

**Toad Kinopio:** LOL no Toadette. He's planning on kidnapping the princess for the umpteenth time.

**Mario Mario**: Ha ha! Face it Bowser. She's not going to marry you. She doesn't love you.

**Bowser Koopa:** Shut it the three of you! We're going to get married, and I'll become King of the Mushroom Kingdom.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Look, I may only be a 15 year old sophomore at high school, but I'm pretty sure that both parties have to agree on the marriage. And judging from what I hear from Mom everyday, it's not gonna happen anytime soon.

**Mario Mario:** Well said kiddo.

**Bowser Koopa:** To hell with all of you guys! And, you're grounded until your mother and I can think of a punishment for your little comment girl.

**Felicity Toadstool: **Bowser, there's no way in the Mushroom World you'll ever be my dad. The day you become my dad is the day Wario gives all his coins to charity, Daisy marries Waluigi willingly, and Luigi becomes gay and gets married to Prince Peasley.

**Luigi Mario:** HEY! :/

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sorry Lou! I was just trying to make a point of things that will never happen along with Bowser marrying my mom.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa: Peach Toadstool**, will you be my valentine, and my wife?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Oh dear lord. You cannot be serious.

**Luigi Mario:** I really think he is.

**Peach Toadstool:** Bowser, how many times do I have to tell you? I love Mario, not you. Therefore, I do not want to marry you or be your valentine!

**Bowser Koopa:** What does that low life have that I don't?

**Felicity Toadstool:** For starters, he doesn't have the audacity to kidnap the woman he loves five times a week.

**Luigi Mario:** Don't forget his sense of justice and heroic deeds.

**Daisy Sarasa:** And his generous, kind nature.

**Mario Mario:** Thanks guys. By the way, nice usage of SAT word there Felic. :)

**Felicity Toadstool:** Thanks Mar. I was studying SAT words for my PSAT, so I thought about trying one of em out.

**Bowser Koopa:** That's it! We're gonna settle this right here, right now plumber! You and me, the castle courtyard in ten minutes.

**Mario Mario**: Deal.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Loved watching Mario open a giant can of whoop ass on Bowser. Truly worth skipping princess lessons over. She is currently watching the video on Youtube, which has over 500,000 views in an hour.

**60 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstool:** Language.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sorry Mom.

**Daisy Sarasa: **That video has over 800,000 views now!

**Felicity Toadstool: **Everyone loves a good Mario bashing Bowser video once in a while.

**Daisy Sarasa: **True. Very true.**  
**

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** **Peach Toadstool**, if you set me up with one more prince at one of your little "get togethers", I'm running away to join the traveling circus!

**Mario Mario and Daisy Sarasa like this.  
**

**Peach Toadstool:** Why are you putting this up on here?

**Felicity Toadstool:** Because this is the only way you'll see it.

**Peach Toadstool:** As a princess, it is your duty be acquainted with all members of the royal families.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I get that, but that doesn't give every prince I meet the right to ask me out on a date, saying that it would benefit our kingdoms. Have you ever had a 6 year old prince flirt with you? It felt ridiculously awkward. -_-

**Daisy Sarasa:** HA HA HA HA! Wow Felic. You're too much!

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** It's official. Peach is really trying to get Felicity betrothed before she turns 18.

**Mario Mario and Felicity Toadstool likes this.**

**Felicity Toadstool**: I knew it! I had a feeling when Peasley and his mom came over and asked me out on a date, so we could discuss possible wedding plans. -_-

**Daisy Sarasa: **Ha! Ha! Wow, she's using all the princes that she knows for you. I never thought she would use Peasley.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Neither did I Cuz. Neither did I.

* * *

**Mario Mario:** Heading to Skyworld to visit a very great friend.

**36 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool:** Can I come with you? I always wanted to go there!

**Mario Mario:** Sure, but ask your mother first. As a matter of fact, there's someone I want you to meet.

**Felicity Toadstool:** She says it's cool. And, why do you I get the feeling that you're trying to set me up with someone?

**Mario Mario**: No way. I would never do that to you. I just want you to meet the friend who helped me rescued Peach in the Subspace Emissary.

**Felicity Toadstool: **Cool. Meet ya at your house in five.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool**: Met this really cool angel guy on my first trip to Skyworld. And the goddess is an amazing woman too! Can't wait till he comes to the MK.

**25 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Really? Who's the guy? And when he's visiting.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Just a friend of Mario's from the Emissary thingy. His name's Pit. He's 16 and the captain of the goddess Palutena's army. He helped Mar save Peach from that Tabuu creature. He's coming on V Day to watch some movies at the castle.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Awww. Little Felicity finally found herself a guy that she actually likes all on her own.

**Felicity Toadstool:** No way Dais! We just met today. There's no way something could happen that quickly.

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** Needs to create an awesome Valentine's Day date that Daisy will never forget. Any ideas?

**78 people like this.**

**Mario Mario: **I'll inbox you some ideas in a few minutes.

**Luigi Mario:** Thanks bro.

**Felicity Toadstool**: Don't you guys live the same house? Aren't you like two rooms away? Can't you just get up, go to his room, and tell him?

**Mario Mario:** I'm not even gonna answer that since you, Peach, and Daisy do the same thing we do.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Yeah, but you do realize our rooms are about 50 feet apart from each other, while yours is only what? 2 feet away?

**Mario Mario:** Touche.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Really thinks **Mario Mario** should propose to Mom on Valentine's Day.

**110 people like this.**

**Luigi Mario:** I agree.

**Daisy Sarasa:** Same here.

**Toad Kinopio:** Heck yeah!

**Toadette Kinopio: **Definitely with you on this one.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Glad to see I'm not the only one. :D

**Mario Mario:** Ha ha. Very funny kiddo.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sorry Mar, I couldn't resist. It's a really great idea though. Just consider it at least. ;)

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** Spending Valentine's Day with my knight in shining armor. I love him so much!

**70 people like this.**

**Bowser Koopa:** You should be spending it with me!

**Mario Mario:** Bowser, stop complaining since you don't have a special someone!

**Bowser Koopa:** I do so!

**Mario Mario:** Who actually wants to be with you by choice?

**Bowser Koopa:** She's just in denial with her feelings.

**Mario Mario:** You're right about the denial part, but it isn't her who's in it though.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** Apparently, Luigi has something big planned up his sleeve today. I can't wait to find out what it is!

**60 people like this.**

**Peach Toadstoool: **Awww that's adorable! He really has something amazing planned for you, but I'm not saying.

**Daisy Sarasa: **Good! I don't want you to ruin the surprise for me!

* * *

**Luigi Mario:** Taking my sole splendore **Daisy Sarasa** on a Valentine's Day date she will never forget. :)

**78 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** I can't wait to find out what you have planned for us tonight.

**Luigi Mario:** Don't worry Dais. You'll truly be surprised.

**Felicity Toadstool:** I'm not in the mood to sing, run, fly, and fight to rescue you guys all in one night...again. XD.

**Mario Mario:** Very funny kiddo. But, be careful. Have fun you two!

**Luigi Mario: **Thanks bro.

**Felicity Toadstool:** By the way, what does sole splendore mean anyway?

**Luigi Mario:** That's Italian for sunshine girlie.

**Felicity Toadstool:** Awwww. That's sooo sweet. Thanks for clearing that up, and have fun tonight!

**Luigi Mario:** Thanks girlie.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool:** Plans on watching romantic comedy movies at the Castle with Pit, Toad, and Toadette, while the adults are out on their special dates. :)

**28 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa:** Awww. A double date. You must really like him Felic. ;)

**Felicity Toadstool:** Sheesh! We're just going as friends. Nothing more!

**Daisy Sarasa:** Sure ya are. ;)

* * *

**Bowser Koopa: **Why is it that I have to spend Valentine's Day ALONE?

**56 people like this.**

**Mario Mario: **I can think of three good reasons. :D

**Bowser Koopa: **Shut it plumber! I didn't ask you!**  
**

**Mario Mario: **Well, you never directed the question to anyone specifically either. :D**  
**

**Bowser Koopa: **Oh, you're good plumber.

**Mario Mario: **And you wonder why I'm able to beat you every single time we fight.**  
**

* * *

**Peach Toadstool:** Had a great time with my knight in shining armor **Mario Mario**. He truly made me feel like a real princess tonight.

**86 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Awww. That's so sweet of him! Husband material right there LOL.

**Daisy Sarasa: **I have to agree with you Felic about the husband material.

**Peach Toadstool: **Girls! Stop! You're embarrassing us.

**Daisy Sarasa: **Wait, is he seeing this whole conversation right now?

**Mario Mario: **Yes I am Daisy, and I'm glad you enjoyed tonight Peach. I really wanted to make you feel special.

**Felicity Toadstool: **And judging from her status, you did exactly that, and more. XD.

* * *

**Daisy Sarasa:** Date was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! **Luigi Mario**, thank you for showing an amazing time tonight! I love you!

**100 people like this.**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Sounds like you guys had an awesome time too. I'm glad.

**Peach Toadstool:** Same here.

**Luigi Mario: **You're very welcome. I just wanted to show how much I love you sunshine.

**Daisy Sarasa: **And you succeeded in so many ways Weegee.

* * *

**Felicity Toadstool: **Had a really great time tonight watching movies at the castle. She and Pit had gotten so well with each other, and he treated her like a regular girl. She really couldn't imagine spending Valentine's Day with anyone else other than him. Valentine's Day isn't half as bad as she thought.

**60 people like this.**

**Daisy Sarasa: **Awww young love. It's sooo adorable!**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Daisy, really?**  
**

**Mario Mario: **I told he was a really great guy. I knew you two would get along so well.**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Yeah, you did Mar. I'll give you that.**  
**

**Peach Toadstool: **I still don't see why you didn't want to spend Valentine's Day with Prince Peasley. He really did enjoy your company, and you two would have spend more time getting to know each other.**  
**

**Felicity Toadstool: **Because, he's a pretty boy who doesn't care about anyone except his kingdom and himself. He only talks about himself, and waves his gay looking hair in my face that shines a ridiculously bright light. He almost blinded me twice! I can see that he means well, but he's too flamboyant.**  
**

**Mario Mario: **Yeah. She pretty much summed up his personality in less than five sentences.

**Luigi Mario: **She's right. And you cannot say he's not like that Peach**.  
**

**Peach Toadstool: **You guys made a good point. I'm glad you enjoyed Valentine's Day with someone you care deeply about sweetheart.

**Felicity Toadstool: **Thanks Mom.

* * *

**Bowser Koopa: **This is far from over** Mario Mario**! Next year, I will defeat you, then Peach will be all mine!

**Felicity Toadstool: **Hey! You quoted one of my favorite songs from Drake just now!

**Bowser Koopa:** Shut it girl! No one gives a damn about you and your stupid reference! If I wanted to hear some overrated artist from Canada, I'd listen to that Justin Bieber kid.

**Mario Mario**: I'll take whatever you throw at me. I won't let you take her and force her into marriage.

**Bowser Koopa:** We'll see plumber. We'll see.

* * *

_There are a few references. There's a reference to my second and most popular story, "A Night to Remember". Go check that story out. Emeril is Emeril Lagasse, the amazing Italian chef who's food amazing!And, there a reference to Justin Bieber and Drake, who are both great artists. And Pit is the angel from Super Smash Bros Brawl. He's one of my favorite characters in the game, and I always liked it when Mario and him teamed up during the adventure mode. And the Drake song Felicity was talking over (This is far from Over) is the song "Over". It's an amazing song, so check that out when you can. __Well, that's the chapter for now!__ Please, read and review with your honest opinions, and if they're all or mostly reviews of praise, I'll continue! See you guys later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! This is Hopefaith2 again! Because I got so much love from this story, I decided to hear all your requests and upload another facebook story. It's called "Adventures on the Social Network", and it's gonna be about 10 chapters (don't really know yet) about things that usually happen in the Mushroom kingdom. It's pretty much a Humor fic with some romantic and family moments as well. So, check that out when you get the chance. Thank you for all the reviews:**_

_**Theanonymousblackninja**_

_**Princess Daisy love 15**_

_**fantasiesfallen**_

_**ThatNintendoFangirl (you review made me laugh so hard yet again)**_

_**RandomgurlzzBabii**_

_**Mushhead (formerly known as Nintenwriter)**_

_**Tiana Koopa**_

_**AmperDavid**_

_**Boss-defeater451**_

_**And last, but not least, MarioGirl20**_

_**And even if you didn't review, thanks for taking the time to read my story, and my other stories as well! This is Hopefaith2, signing off! Lata!**_


End file.
